headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans Vol 3 55
, but... every generation has its struggles. Its challenges. Its monsters, and its heroes. Our generation's no difference, except... it's ours.|'Robin'}} "Paradigm Rift" is the story title to the 55th issue of the third volume of the superhero comic book series Teen Titans published by DC Comics. It was written by Sean McKeever and illustrated by Jamal Igle. Inking was provided by Ruy Jose and Jimmy Palmiotti. The cover art illustration was composed by Eddy Barrows with inks by Rob Hunter and coloring by Rod Reis, who also colored the interior story. The story was lettered by Randy Gentile and edited by Dan DiDio with Adam Schlagman as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a March, 2008 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Teen Titans :* Kid Devil, Eddie Bloomberg :* Miss Martian, M'gann M'orzz :* Ravager, Rose Wilson :* Robin, Tim Drake :* Wonder Girl, Cassie Sandsmark * Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes * Marvin Kuttler * Wendy Kuttler * Clock King * Dreadbolt, Terry Bolatinsky * Three unnamed armored truck hijackers * Supergirl, Kara Zor-El * Teen Titans * Humans * Altered humans * Demons * Kryptonians * Martians :* White Martians * California :* San Francisco :* Titans Island :* Titans Tower :* Golden Gate Bridge :* The Smelly Tulip * Blue Beetle scarab * Lasso of Lightning * Ravagager's vibro-swords * Armored truck * Acrobatics * Flight * Gymnastics * Telepathy Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Teen Titans: On the Clock trade paperback. * This is the sixth issue of ''Teen Titans'' written by Sean McKeever. * This is the second and final issue of ''Teen Titans'' illustrated by Jamal Igle. He also illustrated ''Teen Titans'' #52. * This is the first issue of ''Teen Titans'' inked by Ruy Jose. * This is the first issue of ''Teen Titans'' inked by Jimmy Palmiotti. * This is the sixth issue of ''Teen Titans'' colored by Rod Reis. * This is the twelfth issue of ''Teen Titans'' with Adam Schlagman as assistant editor. * This is the first issue of ''Teen Titans'' edited by Dan DiDio. * This is the only issue of ''Teen Titans'' lettered by Randy Gentile. * This is the second issue of ''Teen Titans'' with Eddy Barrows as cover artist. * This is the second issue of ''Teen Titans'' with Rob Hunter as cover inker. * This is the seventh issue of ''Teen Titans'' with Rod Reis as cover colorist. * Supergirl quits the Teen Titans in this issue. * The new Clock King makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. * First appearance of Dreadbolt. He makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. * Behind-the-scenes appearance of the Terror Titans. They will make their first full appearance in ''Teen Titans'', Volume 3 #56. * Wendy and Marvin make cameo appearances only in this issue. * Dreadbolt is the son of Larry Bolatinsky, aka, Bolt. Quotes * Supergirl: Do me a favor, Cassie: Lose my number. .... * Ravager: Aw. Aren't they adorable. Like a rotting corpse in a sewer. .... * Robin: Beetle, you were helpful beyond words against the future Titans and Starro, but the team's lacked stability lately, and -- * Blue Beetle: Hey, don't sweat it, Robin. I don't wanna join, anyway. I'm just here to hang out. Hope that's cool. .... * Robin: When the time comes for our generation to show the world what we're made of, I guarantee you the monsters will step up. * Wonder Girl: And when that happens... the Teen Titans will be there to stand against them. * Robin: Exactly. * Ravager: Uch. commence barfing. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:Teen Titans Vol 3 Category:2008/Comic issues Category:March, 2008/Comic issues